


An Innocent Game of Blackjack

by thisiswhereihidemysmut



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, already established relationship, celes is a huge dom let's be honest, there's barely any plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhereihidemysmut/pseuds/thisiswhereihidemysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes shows up in her girlfriend, Kyouko's room and they play blackjack under some pretty high stakes. I wouldn't doubt for a second that Celes had this whole thing planned from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Innocent Game of Blackjack

It was late in the evening, and Kyouko was relaxing in her room when someone knocked at her door. She wasn't completely surprised when she opened it and saw Celes. "Hi," Celes said. "My apologies for coming here so late, but I wanted to spend some time with you." Kyouko smiled and let her in. She closed the door and they kissed each other lightly on the lips.

"Quite an uneventful day, today," Celes sighed, kicking off her shoes and lying down on Kyouko's bed.

"Uneventful is a thing to be thankful for," Kyouko said as she lay down next to her. They got comfortable and cuddled, with arms holding each other close and Celes resting her chin on Kyouko's head.

"It is, I suppose." She ran her fingers through Kyouko's hair. "But there's just not much gambling to do around here. No one seems very willing to go against a Super High School Lever Gambler."

"I'm sure Hagakure would play with you," Kyouko said with a smirk.

"It's not very sportsmanlike to target the weak of mind," Celes giggled. "Besides, I'd rather have a high-stakes game. But Togami would never agree to something he found so pointless."

"Well, I don't have as much cash as Togami, but I'll play somthing with you," Kyouko offered. "You name the stakes."

"How about a simple game of blackjack?" Celes began to whisper in her ear. "If you win, we make love."

Kyouko tried to keep her compusure. "And if I lose?"

"I go back to my room, very disappointed."

"So you're plotting the bet against you?"

"Yes, I am. I want to make things exciting. High-stakes, indeed," she said, getting up and heading to the table on the other side of the room. Kyouko followed. They sat and Celes pulled a deck of cards from within her jacket, shuffling them and dealing them out, two to Kyouko and two to herself.

Kyouko looked at her cards. A five and an eight. 13. She took a card from the deck, a two. That took her to 15. Across from her, Celes observed her cards calmly, then took one from the deck as well. She hadn't won yet? Alright. Kyouko took another card. It was a six, which took her to 21. "Blackjack," she said, laying out her cards.

"Oh! Looks like you've won," Celes smiled, setting her cards face-down on the table.

"What did you have?"

"That's irrelevant."

"What did you have?"

"Gambler's secret."

"Show me your deck."

"Why?"

"I want to see your cards." Kyouko reached over and flipped her cards face up. A king, an ace, and a nine. "... Did you start out with blackjack, Celes?"

"I'll never tell you."

"If you really broke, you would've said so. You started out with blackjack."

"I guess we'll never know for sure."

Kyouko started laughing, then Celes too. "Get your ass in my bed," Kyouko said through giggles.

They got up and wasted no time undressing each other. Kyouko began to unclip Celes's extensions. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Your bob's so cute, though," Kyouko smiled and bumped noses with her. "Besides, they'll get in the way, don't you think?" Celes sighed and allowed her to take them off, along with her headband.

When they were fully nude, Celes sat on the edge of the bad as they kissed with tongues dancing against each other. She pulled away. "Kneel," she ordered, pressing down on Kyouko's shoulder. She obeyed, falling to her knees between Celes's spread legs. She rubbed her thighs and came closer.

She started slowly, kissing up and down her folds while Celes petted at her hair, leaning back on her elbows. She looked up to Celes's calm expression. A poker face, even during sex. Of course. Kyouko vowed to herself that she'd break it. She ran her tongue through her, swirling up and around. Special attention to her clit, flicking at it with the tip of her tongue and teasing around it. She looked up while licking. Still a poker face. That's it. She dug her fingers into Celes's thighs and spread her wider, going in closer. She rubbed her tongue against her roughly, feeling the clit slide around under her force. Celes gasped and fell back, arching with the sudden move.

Kyouko increased her speed and Celes succumbed to her pleasure, moaning airily with one hand clenching at Kyouko's head. Kyouko snuck another look at her. She was gorgeous, spread out like this, chest rising and falling as she panted. Kyouko shot her tongue deep inside her and watched her reaction, felt her hand pushing her closer. She had to hold down Celes's hips when she started bucking too hard against the sensation of her tongue.

She circled inside her, tasting her wetness. When she felt a pulse fluttering inside Celes, she knew she was nearly finished. Celes came with a shout and clamped down hard around her tongue. Kyouko withdrew with a few more kisses.

Celes sat up, looking extremely pleased. She stroked Kyouko's face with a smug grin. "You may get up now." They stood and Celes pushed Kyouko down onto the bed. She crawled up after and straddled her at the hips, briefly grinding against her before lowering herself to kiss her. She pinned Kyouko's arms over her head and rubbed a thumb on her nipple, all while running her tongue through Kyouko's mouth. She kissed her tenderly along the jaw, nipped ath her earlobe, then kissed down her neck before scratching her teeth on her collarbone and pinching at her nipple. Kyouko bit her lip. "You're not going to finger me with those nails, are you?"

"What," Celes smiled evilly, dragging her nails down Kyouko's stomach. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"N-no," Kyouko said.

"Very well." Celes kissed the red lines she'd left on Kyouko and got down between her legs. Celes spread her wide open and started to eat her out. Kyouko rolled her head back and stifled a moan through her lips. Every time Celes's tongue prodded against her clit, she felt a shock deep inside herself that made her ball the bedsheets in her fists. Celes's tongue, Celes's nails in her thighs, all felt like they were hitting the exact perfect spots that made the heat between Kyouko's legs grow and overwhelm her.

Her back arched off of the bed when Celes's tongue dove inside of her. "Oh,  _yes,_ " she panted, rocking with the patterns Celes made inside her. When she dragged her fingernails over her hip, the added sensation was too much. Kyouko came, tugging at the steets in her hands, her hips raising up off the bed. All she could feel was Celes.

As she slowed down from her high, Celes slid up next to her in bed and they held each other. They lay in silence, their breathing speaking for them. After a while, the nighttime announcement rang out, stunning them out of their quiet. "Well, it's nighttime. You wouldn't want to break your own rule, would you?" Kyouko murmured.

"I wasn't planning to. I hope you won't mind me staying the night."

"No, not at all," Kyouko smiled. They pulled the bedsheets out and over them, and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	2. BONUS SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MORNING AFTER

The morning announcement woke them from their slumber. Kyouko looked at Celes and blushed. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning." Celes kissed her gently and they rested their foreheads together for a moment. "Well, let's get going."

They reluctantly got out of bed and got ready. "Ugh," Celes said as she dressed. "My clothes are inexcusably wrinkly. And I don't have anything different to change into."

"Are you sure you won't be able to make it through breakfast?" Kyouko asked, pulling a fresh set of clothes from her drawer.

"No, this just won't do..."

"Would you rather wear my clothes?" Kyouko asked and held a shirt out to her.

"Uh, perhaps I'll wear something of yours and go to my room and change. At least that's better than looking a mess." She accepted Kyouko's clothing and grabbed her extensions.

Her and Kyouko headed down the hallway towards her room, Celes radiating embarrassment at not being at her best form, extensionless and gothic lolitaless. Naegi stepped out of his room as they passed. "Hi Kirigiri-san! And... Celes-san?"

"Good morning, Naegi-kun," Kyouko called, and Celes quickened her pace. Kyouko giggled behind her.

"Next time we're screwing in my room. And I'm going to rip your clothes to pieces so you'll have to wear my clothes back to your room. Then you see who'll be laughing," Celes grumbled.

Kyouko beamed and took her hand. "So there's going to be a next time, then?"

"Of course," Celes looked at her with a soft smile.

When Celes finally got ready, they entered the cafeteria to Fukawa shouting to the others, "They definitely had sex!" She glanced behind herself and saw them at the entrance and shrieked, holding her head and backing away nervously.

The couple sat down at their chairs naturally, despite the many eyes following them. "Good morning," Celes said with a grin. Hagakure whispered something to Naegi about afterglow then looked around suspiciously.

Breakfast was somewhat quiet, with Ishimaru attempting to lead conversation elsewhere with little success. On the way out of the cafeteria, Sakura nodded proudly at them and Aoi gave them a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahaha i just did this part for fun


End file.
